


30. silent

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Sunday afternoon at the university’s library and Laurel is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30. silent

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

It’s a Sunday afternoon at the university’s library and Laurel is bored. She’s got a stack of paperwork due for Annalise at eleven o’clock tomorrow morning. After two hours of pen tapping and walking in circles, Laurel decides that it can wait a little while.

She shoves her things into her bag and walks to the other end of the library. Laurel smirks when she sees Michaela sitting by herself with books open all around the table.

“What are you doing?” Laurel asks, grinning. She sits down besides Michaela and makes herself at home.

Michaela looks at her. “This is a library, be quiet.”

“I am being quiet.”

“Do you mind? I’m busy here; I actually plan on passing law,” Michaela tells her.

Laurel rolls her eyes and moves some books out of the way so she can lean over. “And so do I. Let’s go out for coffee.”

“I don’t need coffee, Laurel,” Michaela deadpans.

“How many of those cups are empty?” Laurel asks, looking over at the five coffee cups at the end of the table.

Michaela sighs, giving in. “Alright. But we’re coming back.”

Laurel puts her hands up in defense. “Of course.”

“Don’t you have Annalise’s paperwork to be doing?” Michaela asks as she packs her things away.

“Well I do…” Laurel trails off. “But it can wait.”

“Whatever you say. I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.”

Laurel shrugs. “I won’t.”

They walk out of the library together and head to the coffee shop across the road. The weather is actually nice for once; it’s not too hot, not too cold, and there’s barely any wind. Laurel realizes that this is the first time (in a long time) since working for Annalise that she’s actually gone out for a coffee with someone.

“Laurel, what kind of coffee do you want?” Michaela asks, gently tapping her arm.

“Um, anything?” Laurel replies, feeling unsure.

Michaela playfully rolls her eyes and orders for her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
